


Twas The Night Before Christmas

by sauciemel



Series: My One Shots [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	Twas The Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

Twas the night before Christmas and a little girl dreamt of snow covered hills and then she saw a hand in front of her, the long fingers wiggled and the little girl took the hand....   
  
That little girl then woke in her bedroom... but heard a noise downstairs.  
  
The little girl grabbed her blue dressing gown and pulled the duvet back slipped on her dressing gown and slowly opened her bedroom door....then she softly tiptoed out her room and down the stairs... she could hear two voices... a man and a woman   
  
\---  
  
"How do you know that they want these?" the woman asked.  
  
"They wrote and asked...like you did." The man said  
  
"I still don’t believe that was you." the woman replied.  
  
\---  
  
The little girl poked her head around and looked in the room   
  
\---  
  
"Yeah well it was me...well not me... but me... but oh you know." The man said.  
  
The woman giggled.  
  
\---  
  
The little girl saw a very tall man with very spiky brown hair, he had a brown coat on and a brown suit.  
  
The woman had blond hair and wore black pants and a purple coat.  
  
\---  
  
"Uh oh." The woman said looking at the little girl.  
  
The little girl gasped and ran back up to her room closed the door, got into bed and pulled the duvet over her head.  
  
The Doctor looked at Rose. "Oh please tell me she didn’t see?"  
  
Rose nodded. "She did...your turn this time.... I did it last time."  
  
The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Do I have too?"  
  
"Yes now go." Rose pointed to the door.  
  
The Doctor like a child being sent to their room went up the stairs.   
  
\---  
  
He gently knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"  
  
"No... am sleeping." came a small voice.   
  
The Doctor laughed a little..."Am coming in." he pushed the door open and stepped in.  
  
The little girl curled up under the covers crying.  
  
The Doctor heard the crying. "Oh... Don’t cry." he said going to the bed.  
  
The little girl moved the covers. "You not Santa...you not fat... no red suit... no beard...you are just...." she let the tears fall. "....my daddy...you not Santa."   
  
The Doctor hated to see his little girl cry. "No am not Santa but I help him.. its hard for him to all the children of the world in one night so I do the children of the UK...he does the rest... but the toys come from him." The Doctor said wiping his little girl's tears.  
  
"So you helps him?" she said.  
  
The Doctor nodded. "Yup...and...well just this year you want to come and help mummy and me deliver them?"  
  
The little girl's tears were replaced with a huge grin. "Pwease daddy." she hugged her dad.   
  
The Doctor held his little girl. "Come on Emily lets go get mummy."  
  
Emily got up and pushed her feet into her bunny slippers.  
  
"So much like your mother." he said.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was waiting outside as Emily ran into her arms.  
  
"Daddy and you helps Santa.. Me too." Emily smiled and ran down stairs.  
  
"She took it better than Alex did." Rose said standing.  
  
"Yeah he is too much like me that one." the Doctor said as they followed their daughter into the lounge.   
  
Emily then pushed the door to the big huge room that had the vroop vroop sound in.  
She was followed in by her parents.  
  
"We tell this little one together... come on Mrs Smith.. lets go be Mr and Mrs Claus again."  
  
Rose smiled and rubbed her bulging tummy. "Lets do it."  
  
The Doctor smiled and took Rose’s hand.  
  


**Merry Christmas - 2011**

**The End**


End file.
